


Head Over Heels - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/21361">Head Over Heels</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heels - imported from SSA

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Head Over Heels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21361)**


End file.
